


Beagle Family Values

by Liz_isa_fangirl



Series: Beagle Family Values AU [1]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Family Drama, Family Reunions, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghost Duckworth, Honorary Duck Family Member Webby Vanderquack, Huey Duck Raised By the Beagle Boys, Missing Persons, Not by the Duck-McDuck Family, Past Child Abuse, Presumed Dead, Scrooge Will Scorch From the Earth Those Who Dared to Hurt His Kids, Trans Huey Duck, i am so glad that is a tag & you cannot take it from me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_isa_fangirl/pseuds/Liz_isa_fangirl
Summary: AU where Huey Duck is raised by the Beagle Boys. And it's as bad as it sounds.





	Beagle Family Values

If Louie were to think about his earliest memory, it would not be, contrary to popular belief, attempting to dive in to his Unca Scrooge's money bin at the tender age of three years old.

Nor would it be running away from Mrs. Quackfaster with Webby and Dewey right behind him after they had finally succeeded in sneaking into the Archives; he can still see the look on their faces when he pulled out _The Complete History of the McDuck Family, Unabridged Version, Volume 1987 By Barks-Rosa_ , that he'd been able to smuggle out under his t-shirt.

No, if Louie were able to go back deep enough into his mind, he would remember this; his Uncle Scrooge, smiling down and holding him, barely hatched, while tears streamed down the old duck's face.

Uncle Donald keeping him close to his chest, allowing him to burrow deeper into his warmth, with there being occasional bouts of cold from the  _pitpat_ of his uncle's tears hitting his head feathers. 

The mansion being quiet except for the footsteps of uncle and nephew pacing about. The absence of one former spy-slash-housekeeper //who was keeping watch of the hallway leading into the room from her perch in an undisclosed alcove.//

The content feeling of curling up next to his brother and sleeping peacefully, not a care in the world.

 

                                                                                                                                     

If he had looked to his right, Louie would have noticed the discarded red blanket that lay there next to him in the crib.

And he did, but the duckling thought nothing of it - he was a tiny thing, more so than his older brother - as his fist reached for the blanket and he wrapped himself in it's soft material. And if Dewey made his way near the blanket _//he too wanted to be warmer//_ well, Louie didn't shove him away, didn't even flap at him; he only shifted closer, the red covering them completely except for their beaks and -- even at only just a few hours old -- their obviously distinctive hair feathers.

 

 

But he does not remember. He does not remember seeing any of this; only hearing -- but he must have heard the wrong thing, must have imagined it because somehow --  _somehow_ , Louie remembers hearing something completely different,  _feeling_  events everything unlike how his uncles described it.

_The smash of what he now knows is glass, the creak of floorboards - so loud in his memory that it must have been in a smaller space, an older place._

_The feeling of cold on his left side, as if something has been displaced from there._  

Then, even weirder if Louie thinks about it too much - _he can remember feeling_ small _, smaller than he already was, curled up in his egg. It was ice cold in a sort of way, lodging itself deep into his chest --_

 -- It was

**S**

    **O**

_**M** _

_**U** _

_**C** _

_**H** _

 

_**G** _

_**R** _

_**I** _

_**E** _

_**F** _

_**.**_

And then Louie Duck wakes up. He wraps himself tighter in the red blanket he's had for forever and shivers; dreaming of this memory makes him wish it was just that.  Just a nightmare.

But it's not and the shadow of the events that he's pretty sure is the night of his sister’s kidnapping keeps him awake the rest of the night. If he crawls into Dewey's bunk above and curls up next to him, Webby in tow because she knows the routine by now -- just so he can make sure his brother and other sister are safe -- well, no one can prove it. 

 

 

There's a picture that hangs in the foyer. In it Webby - fourteen and a half months old at the time - is the one holding both him and Dewey, while Uncle Donald holds Webby. Uncle Scrooge and Mrs. Beakley are standing next to each other, their heights a stark contrast. Uncle Donald stands in front of Uncle Scrooge, who has his hand on his shoulder.

They're all smiling.

 No one dares to mention why Uncle Donald and Uncle Scrooge, while looking so happy, can look so sad too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> based on my AU on tumble that im FINALLY getting around to writing whoopdidoo: https://meiloorun-notthefruit.tumblr.com/post/175894961252/au-where-huey-duck-is-raised-by-the-beagle-boys. If you want more, just search up Beagle Family Values AU on my page (meiloorun-notthe-fruit). 
> 
> EDIT: Louie says sister instead of brother because his uncles told him that the gender of the infant inside the kidnapped egg was female, but well,,, they were wrong.


End file.
